Frozen Episodes
by RAMSPEL
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Chapter 2: Baby Sister. A three-year-old Elsa discovers her ice powers and what it means to be a big sister.
1. Chapter 1: Kissed by a Troll

_Author's note: I have a few ideas for some Frozen one-shots and I decided to post them as a collection instead of individual stories, so if people like them they can follow this story and be alerted when a new chapter is posted. Most of the stories are going to focus on Anna and Elsa, but Kristoff and other characters will also be featured. You can read the stories as part of a group or skip to the ones that you are interested in. Be warned they will not be posted in chronological order, but rather the order they are completed in. Enjoy! _

_Summary: The morning after the accident that nearly took her life, Anna wakes up to some changes around the castle. She wants to see her big sister and tell her about the dream she had the night before._

* * *

Kissed by a Troll

Princess Anna was sleeping soundly when she was awoken by the gentle rousing of her mother's touch.

"Anna dear, it's time to wake up." She rolled over and pulled the covers tightly around her. The warm bed felt so good and she was not yet ready to get out of it.

"Anna." Her mother continued shaking her.

"Please Mama, can't I have a little longer?"

"You have already got to sleep-in an extra hour." She pulled the covers off of her daughter. "Now get up. You are not spending the whole day in bed."

Anna groaned and sat up. When she did she realized that something was off.

"What am I doing in your bed?" Anna asked. She knew she had gone to sleep in her own bed the night before and had not been aware of being moved during the night.

"We moved you in here, while you were sleeping last night. Your sister is not feeling well and we did not want you getting sick, as well."

"Elsa's sick?" Her sister seemed fine last night. Anna had tried to wake her up in the middle of the night, but Elsa had shoved her off the bed and told her to go play by herself. Anna had tried that for a few minutes, before she decided playing alone was boring and went back to bed. It was unusual for Elsa to be unreceptive to her little sister's antics, but she had not seemed ill, just sleepy. Whenever Anna was sick, Elsa would always sit with her little sister and read to her. She always nursed Anna back to health and she wanted to return the favor. "I'm going to check on her." Anna announced.

"No!" Her mother exclaimed, and then she calmly added, "Your sister needs to rest."

"But I have to go in there anyway to get ready. Can't I just speak to her for a few minutes?"

"No Anna, she could be contagious. You can get ready in our room today."

"What does conagious mean?"

"_Contagious_." Her mother corrected her. "And it means you could catch whatever Elsa has if you are around her. I will get your dress, while Gerda does your hair." Her mother left and a minute later Gerda came in.

"Your Highness, have a seat." Gerda sat Anna in front of a mirror and started brushing out the tangles in her hair.

"Stay still, will you." Gerda instructed the squirming little princess. Anna could hardly help all the moving, Gerda was not exactly gentle. "What do you do to get your hair so tangled child? You must toss and turn all…oh what's this?" She asked finding the white streak in Anna's hair.

"What's what?"

"This white streak in your hair, where did it come from?"

"What do you mean? I've always had it." Anna said wrapping the streak around her finger. There was something important about the white streak and a dream she had the night before, but she could not remember.

Gerda stared at Anna dumbfounded. "Your Highness, I've been brushing your hair since you grew your first few strands and I've never seen that white streak before."

"What about Anna's hair?" Her mother asked as she reentered the room carrying Anna's dress.

"Mama, haven't I always had this white streak?"

Her mother seemed surprised by what Anna said for a moment, before she quickly responded. "Yes, of course you have." Seeing the confused look on the servant's face she added, "I mean the streak hasn't always been so noticeable. It started as just a few strands, but Anna's right. She has always had it. Why don't I finish with her? I think you are needed in the kitchen, Gerda."

When she left, Anna asked her mother about the streak. "Mama, why does Gerda think my streak is new?"

"Oh you know…when we get older our eyes start to fail us. She probably never noticed it before. I wouldn't think anything about it."

As her mother finished brushing her hair, Anna stared at her reflection. She knew she must have looked at the white streak hundreds of times in the past, but it still felt like she was seeing it for the first time. What was that dream she had about the streak? She could vaguely remember there had been a troll in the dream. As she thought about the dream, it all came back to her.

"Mama are trolls real? Oww!" She cried as her mother suddenly caught the brush on a tangle.

"Sorry…Why do you ask about trolls?"

"I had a dream about a troll last night."

"Trolls are only legends, honey. Now get dressed and hurry along to breakfast. Dr. Engström will not be pleased with you if you miss all your morning lessons."

Anna inwardly groaned. Dr. Engström was her tutor and when she wasted time, he made her practice her handwriting by copying entire pages out of books. 'A princess must have pristine penmanship,' he always told her whenever she complained about the punishment.

She took the dress off the chair where her mother had laid it out and was surprised by the way it felt.

"It's freezing."

"Oh…I'm sorry…the window was open. It must have been in a draft all night. I know it's cold, but after you wear it for a few seconds it will feel fine."

Anna reluctantly put on the dress. The rest of her morning did not go much better. She found the normally cozy palace seemed more like a prison with the gates closed as well as all the doors and the windows. When she asked her mother about the change all she said was, "We can never be too careful." Then at breakfast she learned that her favorite cook (the young woman who always saved her a few extra pieces of chocolate) had been dismissed along with about half the palace staff. She wished Elsa felt better, they usually ate breakfast together and without her the meal was no fun.

During her lessons she convinced Dr. Engström to let her write a quick letter to her sister as part of her writing practice. When she finished she asked if she could take a break and deliver the note in person.

"I am afraid you are going to have to wait. Your mother said your sister needs rest and insisted she is not to be disturbed."

Anna's face fell. She wanted to see her sister. It had only been a few hours since the last time she saw her, but still she missed her company. Her day had been pretty miserable so far and she knew seeing Elsa would cheer her up. Besides, if Elsa was sick Anna wanted to take care of her, the way Elsa always nursed her back to health whenever she was sick.

Now, I think we should get started on our Latin." Dr. Engström suggested.

Anna groaned and laid her head down on the table. Why couldn't she have been the sick one? At least then she could have gotten out of her lessons. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Your Highness, it is time we got back to work." Anna could tell from Dr. Engström's tone that she was getting dangerously close to penmanship practice. Still, she decided to push it.

"I don't feel good." She added her best attempt at a fake cough to try to confirm her story. "I think I must have caught whatever Elsa has."

Dr. Engström gave her a look that told her he was not convinced. "You seemed alright a few minutes ago. We should continue working and see if whatever it is passes."

"You shouldn't be around me. I might be contagious. I don't want…" She again tried to fake a cough. "to get…" cough… "you …" cough… "sick."

"I'm sure I will be fine." He told her, but she noticed the way he move his tea to the very edge of the table away from her as well as how he had lightly slid to the other side of his chair.

"But I can't learn anything while I feel like this." She put her hand on her right temple. "My head hurts too much."

Dr. Engström sighed. "Wait right here. I'm going to get your mother."

Anna waited a whole thirty seconds after Dr. Engström departed (just to make sure the hallway was clear), then she grabbed Elsa's letter and darted towards the room they shared. She practically crashed into the door as she quickly tried to enter, only to discover the door was locked. That was strange; they rarely locked this door. And why would she be locked out of her own room?

Not wanting to get caught in the hall she softly knocked on the door and whispered, "Elsa, It's me. Let me in."

When no answer came, Anna wondered if her sister was sleeping. She hated to wake her, but not as much as she hated possibly getting caught outside her door disturbing her.

"Elsa. Are you awake?" She knocked louder.

Still, no answer came. Anna crouched down and peeked under the door. Through the tiny gap she could just make out a pair of feet pacing in front of the door."

"Elsa, I can see you moving." Forgetting to keep her voice down she whined, "Come on. Let me in."

"Anna, you should not be here." Her sister finally responded from the other side of the door.

"I don't care if you're contagious. I rather get sick too, than do lessons all by myself. Come on, Dr. Engström is going to be back with Mama any minute. I told him I didn't feel good."

"Are you alright?!" Elsa asked urgently. "Does your head hurt?!"

"It's alright. Is that what you have, a headache?"

"Something like that." Elsa muttered. "You need to go, Anna!" She said in a stern tone that she had never before used with her little sister.

Anna was taken aback by her sister's tone. Even when she was annoying Elsa, she never talked to her like that.

"But I wrote you a letter to help you feel better. Can I at least give it to you?" Anna pleaded.

"Fine, but then you have to go." Anna's face lit up, until Elsa added the words, "Slide it under the door."

Anna slid the note under the door, but she stuck around hoping her sister would change her mind and let her in.

No invite came, but Elsa did ask. "Anna, what is this drawing of?

In addition to a short note wishing Elsa a quick recovery, Anna had included a crude drawing.

"Do you like it? It is you in me in the center and around us are a bunch our trolls"

From behind the door it almost sounded like Elsa gasped, but Anna could not be sure.

"Why did you draw trolls?" From Elsa's voice, it was clear she did not like the picture.

"I had a dream about a troll last night." She said shyly. "In my dream my head hurt real badly, but then an old troll came and kissed me on the forehead. When he did my head stopped hurting and in the spot where he kissed me it left a white streak like the one I have in my hair."

Anna could hear Elsa sniffling from the other sided of the door. _She must have a cold._ Anna thought.

"Elsa, are you alright?" The silence that followed her question made Anna feel uneasy. She put her ear to the door, trying to hear if Elsa was still there. The sniffling told her she still was. "If you don't like that picture, I can draw you another one. Maybe after my lessons I can come and sit with you and keep you company, like you always do whenever I'm sick. I hope you will feel better then. It's been so boring without…"

"Anna!"

Anna jumped at the angry voice coming from behind her. She turned to see her mother standing with Dr. Engström and neither looked too pleased with her.

"You were told _not_ to bother your sister!" Her mother said sternly.

"But I think I may have caught Elsa's cold." Anna tried to lie, but she could see from her mother's face that had been a mistake.

"You have not caught anything from your sister and you know I do not appreciate dishonesty. It is unbecoming of a young lady and most certainly a princess. Now, you are going to go back to your lessons and after you are done, you are to go immediately to the library and spend the rest of the afternoon practicing you Latin and French." Anna opened her mouth to protest, but before she had a chance to say anything her mother added, "And I do not want to hear any argument."

"Yes Mama." Anna said with her eyes cast towards the floor.

As she walked back with Dr. Engström, she had to listen to him lecture her as well about her lie. She tried to nod at the appropriate times and look apologetic, but she was barely listening. Anna kept thinking about Elsa. Her sister seemed upset about something. And Anna could not shake the feeling that she had somehow done something wrong and now Elsa was mad at her. Maybe she was angry at Anna for waking her up last night when she was not feeling well. She had thought Elsa had gone right back to sleep, but maybe she had caused her to get sick. She wished she could apologize, but she knew better than to bother her again. Maybe tomorrow Elsa would be better and she could tell her how sorry she was and do something to make it up to her. She hoped then Elsa would forgive her and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks for reading. I wish I could tell you when I will be updating again, but that will mostly depend on how busy I am. Until then, you can always check out my other Frozen FanFiction, Thawed Hearts. It is also a one-shot._


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Sister

Baby Sister

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. _

_Summary: A three-year-old Elsa discovers her ice powers and what it means to be a big sister._

* * *

Princess Elsa pushed the pillow as hard as she could against her right ear, while her left ear was squished against the other pillow that was lying on the bed. Unfortunately, even with two pillows serving as ear muffs, she still failed to drown out the sound of the screaming baby. Ever since her baby sister, Anna, had been born a few weeks earlier, no one in the palace had gotten a decent night's sleep.

When Elsa had first learned that she was going to be a big sister, she had been so excited. Growing up in a palace, with only her parents, tutors, and servants for company, she did not have many opportunities to spend time with other children. And although she was pretty good at entertaining herself, she still desperately wanted a playmate. She wanted someone her age to talk to. As well as another person who would know what it felt like to be a prince or princess. Then Anna had been born, and the fantasy Elsa had about how much fun she would have with her new sibling was quickly beginning to fade. Mama and Papa had already warned her that the new baby would probably not be much of a playmate for a while. They explained that when babies are little they need a lot of rest and that the new baby would probably spend most of her time sleeping. They were wrong. This baby never slept and she made sure that no one else in the palace did either. As far as Elsa could tell Anna didn't do anything besides cry. And despite many failed attempts by her parents and the servants, no one seemed to be able to make her stop.

Elsa had tried complaining about this to her parents. She had asked them to take Anna back to wherever she came from and get a different baby. Maybe this time they could get her a brother. But they had simply smiled at her and tried to explain to Elsa that wasn't how these things worked. They said that one day they might have more children, but Anna would always be her little sister. They also told her that this crying phase that Anna was in would not last forever and they said this was completely normal for a baby to act like this. However, when she had asked her parents if she had cried as much as Anna when she was her age, they admitted she hardly cried at all. But they told her she could hardly expect every baby to be as easy as her.

As she lay in her bed thinking back over that conversation with her parents, she finally decided she had had enough. She couldn't expect Anna to act just like her, but maybe she could teach her sister to act like her.

Elsa slipped out of bed and made sure to grab her favorite doll that she never went anywhere without. The doll was made to look just like her. Then she went down the hall and tiptoed into the nursery. When Anna heard the door creak open, her incessant wailing changed to a frantic moaning, but she gave no indication that she would be stopping anytime soon.

Elsa peered over the top of the cradle and glared at the red-faced runt who had been driving her nuts.

"Listen Anna," She said trying to mimic the voice her mother used whenever she was trying to rebuke Elsa about something. "we are tired of you crying all the time. You need to stop and act like a big girl."

Anna responded by letting out a piercing scream.

"Stop it!" Elsa yelled and covered her ears, but Anna continued.

The room suddenly started to get colder, which Elsa knew sometimes happened when she was really upset. But although Elsa could feel the temperature drop, the cold itself didn't bother her. Anna, however, was a different story. Her screams got louder, if that was even possible.

Desperate and realizing her plan so far was only making things worse. She turned to, Elsie, the doll that she had brought with her. Whenever she cried, all her parents had to do was give her Elsie to make her stop. Perhaps she would have the same effect on Anna. She hated to part with Elsie, even for a night, but if it made her sister finally stop crying it would be worth it.

"Anna, if you'll stop crying," She gave her doll an apologetic look. "I'll let you borrow Elsie tonight."

Elsa held the doll out to her sister hoping the toy might stop the endless crying. Anna stopped her screaming momentarily to stare at the strange object in front of her. Then after a few seconds she seemed to lose interest and resume wailing again.

Elsa pressed her hands over her ears to keep out the piercing screams. "What does it take to make you stop crying?" Elsa yelled. As she said the words 'stop crying' she quickly moved her hands away from her ears and held them out towards Anna, begging the young girl to give her some peace. When she did this, snowflakes suddenly shot out of her hands and fell on the baby.

When she saw the snowflakes, Elsa jerked her hands away from Anna and stared at them. She had no doubt that she had created the snow. She had felt the power as it was being released from her. Elsa had always known she was a little different. She could feel hot and cold just like any other person, but although she could feel _too_ hot she had never felt _too_ cold. And she had already discovered she could affect the cold. If a room was too hot she could lower the temperature just by willing it to be colder. She had tried asking her parents why no one else could make things colder, but they had explained to her that was impossible that no one could change the temperature. Still, she was pretty sure she could. Once she had even overheard one of the maids gossiping that she always felt a draft whenever the princess was really upset. But Elsa had never before made it snow. The young princess could find no other explanation for that than magic.

She was so focused on her hands that she had not noticed that Anna had finally stopped crying. It was not until she heard a strange sound coming from the baby that she even remembered her sister. _Is she…laughing?_ Elsa peeked over at Anna, who was staring at the snowflakes with the biggest smile Elsa had ever seen on the young girl's face (which really wasn't saying too much since until then she had yet to see her sister smile) and she was giggling uncontrollably.

After a minute or so the giggling stopped and Anna stared intently at Elsa.

"What is it?" Elsa asked her baby sister.

Anna reached out at Elsa and started her frantic moaning again.

"Do you want me to make more snow?"

Even at three Elsa knew Anna was too little to understand words. But when she asked this Anna's moaning changed from frantic to happy like she really was trying to ask Elsa to do her trick again.

"Listen Anna, I would do the magic for you if I could, but I can't. I don't even know what I did to make it happen the first time."

When Anna heard this, she started screaming again.

"Oh no, no. Not that again. I'll try, but I do not think it's going to work."

Elsa tried her best to tune out the screaming child and remember what she had done to make it happen the first time. She remembered the snow had come when she had moved her hands suddenly; so Elsa thought that might work again. She started throwing to her hands in every direction. When that failed, she started shaking her hands just in case the snow was trapped inside them and needed to be shaken out, but still nothing happened.

She thought about giving up, but then she thought about how happy Anna had been when she had made snow the first time. It was the first time Elsa had ever seen Anna happy and she wanted to make her smile like that again. She closed her eyes and tried to will the air around her hand to get colder just like she did when she touched a bowl of steaming hot soup and willed it to get colder. Then she imagined a snow ball in her hand. Finally, she mimed throwing the snow into the air.

When she heard her sister start giggling again, she open her eyes and saw a light dusting of flurries falling around them. Elsa repeated the action again for her sister and then again until soon she was putting on a performance, making flurries after flurries for the ecstatic child. The more Elsa repeated the magic, the easier it became until it was no more difficult than blinking her eyes.

Finally after forcing Elsa to conjure snowflakes countless time (not that Elsa minded, she was thoroughly enjoying showing off her new-found power to an enthusiastic audience) Anna was worn out. The little baby tried to fight sleep, but as Elsa watched Anna eyelids began fluttering then they slowly closed.

Elsa turned to tiptoe out of the room. When she reached the door she slowly pulled it open, only to have the hinges let out a small squeak. Despite being fast asleep moments before, Anna woke and started whining at the noise. Elsa ran over to her sister, hoping that if she could sooth the infant fast enough she could calm her before her whining turned into a full-blown cry. She peered over the top of the cradle and held out her hand towards the baby, but before she could conjure more snow, Anna reached out and grabbed two of Elsa's fingers. Anna whining turned into a soft cooing. Then she looked into the eyes of her big sister and a big smile formed on the baby's lips.

When Anna smiled at her it awakened a strange feeling in Elsa. She felt a different kind of love unlike any she had ever experienced before. Love itself was hardy a new feeling for Elsa. She loved her parents deeply. But this love was different. It stirred a gentle nurturing side that Elsa never even knew she had. She felt a deep longing to care for and protect this tiny little bundle that had cost her countless night's sleep and turned her life upside-down.

Elsa waited until Anna fell back asleep before she gently pulled her fingers from the baby's grip. Then she carefully brushed away any of the extra snow that had landed on her sister's clothes. She knew the cold did bother most people and she didn't want her baby sister to get sick.

Despite knowing she would sleep much more comfortably in her own bed, she grabbed her pillows and blankets and slept on the floor next to Anna, so if she did wake up Elsa would be right there to help her fall back asleep. In the morning she would ask her parents to move Anna's cradle into her room, so she could be there whenever her sister needed her.

As she fell asleep, she thought about how being a big sister was nothing like she had imagined. Anna was hardly the sister she would have picked had she been able to choose. But as she thought about the look Anna had given her and the way she had fallen asleep holding her hand, she was thankful to have Anna as a baby sister. And Elsa drifted to sleep thinking about the lifetime of fun they were going to have together.


End file.
